


What happens In Drama Class...

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama Class, Gods I hate acting, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I drew a picture for this., I know the tech booth from experience, I used a different style than i usually do, Jock/Actor Jason, Kissing, M/M, My tech booth partner sucked too., Percy's the tech guy, Skateboard Percy, Stage Fighting, Stages, There is quite a few swearwords in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: Percy doesn't think that Jason: Star actor/ super sports star, really notices him.But Jason does.He's always noticing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I drew this picture a while ago, and now I'm just like: You know what? I should write this thing. It feels kind of lazy and choppy, but y'know.  
> In my drama class we actually did sword fighting and I was really good at it so now I feel like a bad ass.  
> Also, you people need to appreciate the tech people more. I did sound and that was really hard. Like REALLY hard.  
> So yeah, clap a little louder for them and try talking to us people of the booth. We play a crazy role in plays and we spend more time working on the plays than the actors do sometimes.  
> Also, the thing on Percy's head is supposed to be a beanie.

Jason was what you would call a good actor. He could sing, dance he was good looking and he had a memory like a steel trap. He was always one of the main roles, from seventh grade onwards. Strangely enough, no one was ever jealous of him. It was probably because besides being a wonderful actor, he was also a perfect gentleman. Everyone who had a scene, everyone in the background, he gave room to breathe. They did their parts and when they did, Jason would step back. He would never block them, never steal their spotlight. He was just that kind of guy.

Percy admired him. He enjoyed watching the way he moved onstage, always with a purpose, always with passion. 

At Percy’s school, there weren’t really a lot of labels. Sure, some people were jocks and some were artists, but there was no limit to the combination of what you could be. Jason could play basketball and rugby and Ultimate Frisbee and he could dance and sing and act up a storm. It wasn’t weird, wasn’t frowned upon, it just meant that he had talent. That’s what he liked about his school, there was really no group judgment, no one fit each profile. It wasn’t like some messed up version of _ High School Musical.  _

Jason was athletic, he was smart, he was kind, he didn’t judge and he was talented beyond belief. 

He also didn’t know that Percy existed.

Percy was the tech guy. He wasn’t comfortable with acting, was afraid of the lights and the audience.

And there was a reason for that, there really was. For most of his life, he had felt like his life was on display. Counsellors pulling him apart piece by piece after his mother died and his stepfather was discovered as an abuser by the Child Care investigators.

How are you feeling? How have you been? How is your mother's death affecting you? Staring at his every expression, trying to discover what made him tick. Why was he upset? Would he ever recover from all the bruises and scars and images of belts and beer bottles?

Fuck, he didn’t know.

People made him nervous, questions made him want to run, and stages? Hell no. There was no way that he would allow himself to be studied while in full view of the entire school and faculty.

So, although he enjoyed watching plays and watching Jason, he’d rather sit in the sound booth, bringing up his cues and listening as the actors sang each word, perfectly with the music. Well, maybe not perfectly. These kids were definitely  _ not _ professional actors. I mean, some of them were literally just in it for the credits, but  _ Jason _ ,  _ god _ , Jason could sing.

Jason sang and Percy listened, Jason moved and Percy watched.

Creepy, right?

Yeah, definitely creepy.

Whatever.

They didn’t really talk, weren’t in the same circles. 

Percy didn’t do a lot of extracurricular's. Sure, he was hella good at sports. Swimming came naturally to him and could have easily made the swim team and then some. He wasn’t bad at basketball and he could run like he was running from toothy, winged monsters.

But he wasn’t on the track team, he didn’t try out for basketball.

He didn’t want people to see things.

The only sport he did was skateboarding, and he did it well. Actually, he was pretty fucking awesome.

Jason didn’t skateboard. At all. Didn’t even walk by the skate park to see Percy’s pretty fucking awesome moves. Nothing, nada. Zip.

The only times they ever really talked was when they had to go over technical stuff. Hooking up his mic and checking the levels, syncing the music to the lyrics. It was quick stuff and Jason was always kind eyes and laughing smiles, saying something incredibly funny and making Percy smile shyly and awkwardly. He would sweep his long-ish hair out of his eyes and reply with something clever that was actually stupid.

But Jason would laugh anyways and peer at Percy through his ever messy and in-the-way ebony locks before walking back down the steps towards the rest of the drama class.

Sometimes Percy felt a bit lonely up in the sound booth. His only company throughout most of the day was the lighting guy who was obnoxious and loud and spent most of his time skipping class or playing clash of clans on his phone. 

Percy usually did the lighting for him.

But who was Percy to judge anyway? Maybe he had problems too.

Every fucking person he knew had some sort of issue. It was something called ‘life’.

Anyway, he didn’t usually participate in a lot of stuff. It was all improv or acting games and he just didn’t want to deal.

So he sat up in the booth with the glass window, attaching cables and lifting the lights and sketching up a storm during his free time. He watched scenes and he died laughing when they did do improv, but there was never anyone around to hear it and watch him fall apart. 

Then, their drama teacher decided to bring in a box of wooden swords.

Percy itched to hold one. Hold it by the hilt and remember all the movements and turn his body and twist his wrist and disarm and send his opponent to the floor.

Of course, they weren’t doing anything with them today.  _ Permission slips _ . Teachers. Always making sure people wouldn’t get a sword in the eye. 

So Percy took it home to his orphanage (which really wasn’t that bad of a place in Percy’s personal opinion) and asked Chiron if he could do this stuff again. Chiron smiled fondly and signed his name with a black pen.

Percy went to bed that night, excited beyond belief because my god, he was going to sword fight again tomorrow!

They did the sword fighting thing a week later.

That sucked, like, a lot.

People didn’t get their slips all in the next day, teach postponed it, Percy had to wait a week.

But when he finally did get to sword fight, it was awesome and beautiful and fun and everyone sweat a bunch but Percy didn’t because that’s how he rolls and Jason wasn’t there that day, which was sad, but everyone else was all like, “Holy shit dude” and Percy felt kinda proud of himself.

He had trained for years with another kid at the orphanage. He had known his stuff. Percy hadn’t really known how he had learned, but he was pretty cool and gorgeous and messed up, but Percy couldn’t remember one friend he had admired more as a kid.

Well, except maybe Annabeth, but she lived in a nice house with her father and stepmother who wasn’t actually evil, so, yeah. Good on her. 

Jason was back the next day with his forearm in a cast and a sprained ankle. He was out for the count. Couldn’t be dancing for a while and there was no way that their drama teacher would ever let him on the stage in his condition.

Percy felt bad for him. Couldn’t be doing sports or drama-ing up a storm like he usually did, but he seemed to be pretty chill with the whole thing. 

They did sword fighting  again and Percy was told to instruct too because their drama teacher didn’t really know what to do with him. Percy almost stumbled when he caught Jason looking at him from the audience with a crazy amount of interest.

The next day he was back up in the booth. Switching on lights because his light tech was probably out smoking something illegal. 

The door to the booth opened and Jason hobbled in. 

Percy’s eyes got fucking big. 

Jason greeted him with a “Hello” 

And Percy answered with an awkward “Hi”

“I got bored of sitting down in the audience. Is it okay if I join you?” Jason asked, suddenly cautious.

“Yeah, sure. No problem. I don’t bite” Percy turned towards the window to hide his blush. 

The lights in the booth were low, just the way Percy liked them, but suddenly they weren’t low enough and Percy was having a harder time hiding. Damn it, why couldn’t he breathe?

He flipped switches and his hands flew across the sound controls, checking volumes and hitting his cues every time.

Jason just watched him move.

Just like yesterday.

He liked that he could make Percy flustered.

He’d seen the boy with his friends: Grover and Annabeth and Rachel. 

He’d heard him singing in the bathroom while he washed his hands with a mountain of soap before quickly shutting up as soon as Jason entered the room and blushing. He had a beautiful voice and Jason wondered why he stuck himself up in the booth instead of taking a lead. 

So Jason asked.

“I don’t want people seeing too far.” That was Percy’s answer. Eyes fixed on his fingers that were sliding up a light switch. The stage turned blue. 

“I’ve been looking.” Jason said, softly.

Percy looked up, eyes green, green, green. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

No one could see into the booth, the lights were too dark and the window was hard to see into from the outside. 

So Percy let his mind go and didn’t think of consequences. He simply leaned up and did it.

Lips on lips. He felt Jason smile.

Then it was heavier and breathier and hotter and Jason licked into his mouth and Percy nipped Jason’s bottom lip.

They pulled away from each other and Jason laughed a huffing laugh.

“I thought you said you didn’t bite.”

“I lied.”

_____________________

 

Things were great. Jason came up into the booth every class through the whole duration of his injury. He was a fucking distraction and his good hand kept going places and Percy didn’t know if he’d ever blushed that much before.

Jason talked to him and Percy let him look and Jason was really good at seeing.

There was a bit of upset when Percy’s back was pushed against the soundboard and a shitload of sound effects almost blew the speakers and pissed a bunch of the drama kids off.

But hey. What happens in drama class, stays in drama class.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Some slightly filthy drama class stuff.  
> the saying 'What happens in drama class, stays in drama class' is a real thing actually. When you enter that classroom, everything is confidential.  
> I still don't like acting.  
> Also, here is the picture I promised!  
> http://flawsmakeusperfect.deviantart.com/art/mic-check-642515286?ga_submit_new=10%253A1477606064


End file.
